Buoyancy dry bag can be hung on a user's body while doing outdoor water sports. In addition to having life-saving and alarming functions, the user can keep personal items in a buoyancy dry bag for convenient storage. Therefore, buoyancy dry bag is widely used.
A conventional buoyancy dry bag, as disclosed in Chinese Utility Patent No. CN204580206U, includes two tarpaulin films each of which is coated with a PVC layer for providing waterproof function and which are connected to each other to constitute a body of the conventional buoyancy dry bag. However, it is relatively difficult to color or print fine patterns on the PVC layers. Moreover, PVC is toxic and not eco-friendly, and contact with a human body for an extended period of time should be avoided.